naruto and the new ninja
by hmscgod
Summary: naruto has failed the academy for the last time soon he will meet a ninja of a caliber above his hokage but that looks like him and has the same past but different name and family history
1. Chapter 1

"blah" speech

'thought or mental link'

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto but thank you to those who gave me some ideas on what to write or what kinda stuff to add and what not.

**_CHAPTER: 1 IN THE BEGINNING _**

"You fail" was what Naruto heard the three times he took the academy graduation exam.

Naruto decided to go home and get some sleep when he gets there he sees the place is a mess again but shrugs and walks to his bed realizing that the village must have broken in again to mess it but he decides to just go to bed and clean it in the morning he doesn't expect someone to assassinate him in his sleep soon after he closes his eyes he suddenly feels a sharp pain that almost dies down right after he feels it he then finds himself in front of a huge gate in a sewer where he sees a girl no bigger then him with tears in her eyes.

Naruto being the kind hearted kid he was walks up to her. "What is wrong miss?" he asks the mysterious girl.

The girl looks at Naruto and then starts crying again. "I-I am s-s-so sorry" she says confusing Naruto.

Naruto then decided to try to cheer her up and hugs her and she looks at him. "Y-you're not mad at me?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Why should I be mad at you?" he asked.

She looked down. "Well for one I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune and for two because of me you kept getting attacked and kicked out of each and every place minus Ichiraku" said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at her. "It is not completely your fault I mean you were sealed in me by the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto.

"Why are you so nice to me even though you could die any time?" she asked.

"Easy that's because well if I didn't forgive you then I would be just as bad as them" Naruto said.

"N-N-Naruto-kun th-thank you for being nice to me" she said.

"No problem Kyuubi-chan but I thought you were a guy" said Naruto with a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Well I guess that would be because of my demon form I mean I am the Nine tailed fox so ya I kinda use a male voice to scare people" said Kyuubi. "Don't worry I will heal you right now but then once you talk to the Hokage about getting your dads place then I will explain everything if he doesn't then train you" she finished.

"OK I like that plan" said Naruto.

**Konoha hospital**

Naruto woke up to see that he wasn't at home but in a hospital bed with the Third Hokage sitting by the bedside.

"How long have I been in here?" asked Naruto.

The aged Hokage looked at Naruto. "It has been three days since you were stabbed I'm sorry Naruto" said the Third Hokage.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it I mean it isn't like you could have known that it was going to happen" said Naruto. "But you can help me by giving me my father's property" finished Naruto.

Sarutobi was shocked he started to think that Naruto figured it out. "Sure but who told you about your dad?" he asked Naruto.

"No one told me about him I just wanted to find a safer place to live and all children have parents or else they wouldn't exist" Naruto stated. "But I would love to know about my parents please" he finished.

Sarutobi chuckled but was happy that Naruto wanted to know. "Ok but first I have to set up some privacy seals because this is an s rank secret" said Sarutobi Hiruzen before setting up some privacy seals around the room. "Ok now remember you cannot tell anyone minus those you absolutely trust with your life" he said earning a nod from Naruto. "Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother was the last of the Uzumaki clan Kushina Uzumaki they were both feared shinobi your mother was also known as the Red Death of Konoha" he finished.

Naruto was happy that his mom and dad were both the best shinobi in the world but he wondered why nobody told him. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Naruto.

"Well that is because if you told just anyone then the village and you would be in danger from ninja like the village that your father almost took off the map they want revenge so ya I made it forbidden for anyone to know unless I say otherwise" said Sarutobi.

Naruto just thought about how he was going to do this. "Hey Hokage-sama?" said Naruto.

Sarutobi was taken aback by Naruto being respectful like that. "Yes Naruto" he responded.

"I was wondering since I was going to stay at my dad's place is it ok if Hinata comes and stays with me so I at least have one friend near so I'm not alone and maybe I can help her train" Naruto asked.

"Ok Naruto I will let Hiashi know that Hinata is to go stay at the Namekaze Compound till she is old enough to be the heir for her clan is that ok?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes it is ok" said Naruto.

Sarutobi and Naruto walked out of the Hospital and then to the Namekaze compound just outside the village where Sarutobi handed Naruto the deeds to the compound and then handed him a letter from the Hokage saying that Naruto is allowed to buy stuff from their shops with the same prices as other civilian and shinobi alike otherwise they will be dealing with Ibiki and Anko in their torture room.

"Naruto, Hinata will be here tomorrow but please be nice to her" said Sarutobi.

"Ok I will be training in the back" said Naruto.

Naruto went in to the compound to find a huge living room fully furnished then next to it was the dining room then up stairs was the bedrooms Naruto then walked to the master bedroom and started unpacking before laying down on his new bed and falling asleep fully dressed.

**the next morning**

Naruto woke up when he heard a knock at the door he went to the door and opened it to find Hinata standing there.

"Good morning Hinata-chan come in there is a bedroom that you can have upstairs and I will have breakfast ready in an hour" said Naruto earning a nod from Hinata.

"G-g-good m-m-morning N-N-Naruto-kun and thank you" said Hinata.

Hinata walked in carrying her stuff to the bedroom across from the master bedroom. Then Hinata unpacked her bags then walked around the compound and found that it had a huge library full of scrolls of ninjutsu left by the Fourth Hokage the through more exploring she found a note for Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata called.

Naruto ran to the library thinking Hinata was under attack once there he saw that Hinata had a letter in her hand. Naruto then walked up to Hinata and looked at the letter which she then shyly handed him the letter to which he opened and read out loud.

"To my son Naruto if you are reading this it means I am no longer with you and that I had to seal the Kyuubi in you please forgive me for that if there was any other way to keep you and the village safe I would have done that but having battled against a masked man who was controlling the Kyuubi I had very little Chakra left after the first battle so I had to use two forbidden Jutsu but just so you know me and your mother love you more then anything in the world I hope one day you find someone who will love you for you and that the third has protected you I know that some of the villagers will feel that I failed and try to kill you but please don't hold it against them they don't know the truth anyways I have only a few seconds left so I have told the third to hide this letter in my compound so once your old enough you will find it anyhow I love you Naruto. Your father Minato Namekaze" read Naruto with tears falling from his eyes.

Hinata was looking at Naruto with her eyes wide open she had never seen Naruto cry nor did she know that his father was none other than the legendary Fourth Hokage. Hinata decided that she should try to cheer Naruto up so she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly shocking him soon he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in return and cried into her shoulder.

"Hinata I'm so sorry for being like this I always hide my emotions because I feel like everyone else is more important than me" Naruto said only for Hinata to make him stand up straight and look her in the eyes then she slapped him stunning him.

"Naruto-kun don't ever think like that you are very important and never hide your emotions because I love you Naruto-kun and as much as I like seeing you smile I want it to be a real smile not one of your fake smiles to hide your pain" said Hinata.

Naruto was taken aback when he heard Hinata speak without stuttering but even more so to hear that she loved him and that she liked to see him smile. "Hi-Hinata-chan I didn't know you felt like that. Y-you know I asked Hokage-sama to get your father to let you stay here till you are of age to take over as the heir because I like you and because I trust you more than anyone and also because you're so nice to me" said Naruto.

Hinata stepped back for a second. Wait Naruto wanted me to be here so he could spend time with me and because he trusts me and likes me. Hinata thought. "N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as tears of happiness fell down her face only for Naruto to wipe them away.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan I think I feel the same way but I don't know yet. The Kyuubi wanted me to talk to lord third for me to get this place she said that she wanted to train me but I couldn't do it without you because you give me hope" said Naruto.

Hinata then looked at Naruto and smiled before thinking she should do some training and work on her stutter before they go to the academy. "Naruto-kun do you want me to sleep by your side tonight" she asked subconsciously before blushing like mad from the realization that she had just asked to sleep with Naruto.

"S-sure I am ok with that if that's what you want. W-w-w-would y-y-you like to be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked stunning Hinata.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun I-I-I would love that b-b-but wouldn't you like to train first?" asked Hinata.

"Well of course I do but its just that after reading about my father I am really sad yet happy to know I had someone so important to the village when for the longest time I never thought I was important to anyone" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you couldn't have been more wrong you're the most important person in my life without you I would have given up on a lot of things" Hinata said with confidence.

"Hi-Hinata th-thank you" Naruto said before hugging her again. "Let's train I think the Kyuubi would like to start right away" he finished.

Naruto and Hinata walked out back to get ready to start training first Naruto thought to himself how am I going to help Hinata train when I am no good at training myself then he got an idea to ask Kyuubi. 'Hey Kyuubi how am I going to help Hinata train and yet train myself?' asked Naruto.

'Well you could use the jutsu I will teach you called the shadow clone jutsu which is an A rank forbidden jutsu then I will use the clone to teach you two' she said getting Naruto's attention. Naruto practiced the shadow clone jutsu until he was able to use it easily. Naruto then used the Shadow clone jutsu and created a clone that had long red hair red slit eyes a fair sized rack and a kimono that had pictures of her in her nine tailed fox form. She then created 10 clones then looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Time to start training in your respective specialties for you Hinata you will be training to increase your speed and agility so you will be the fastest in your clan and also you will improve your gentle fist style as well as I will teach you your clan jutsu as the time comes but no one is to know about this" said Kyuubi. "Oh and just call my Kurama" she finished.

Hinata nodded and then walked to an area where she wouldn't be in the way. Kurama then looked at Naruto. "Naruto you will be training new jutsu as chakra control" she said. "Naruto I want you to make 500 shadow clones and get 100 to try to walk up the tree till you master it 100 to walk on water 100 to practice leaf exercises 100 to help Hinata and the last 100 will practice elemental manipulation and don't worry on that I already know that your main element is wind but we will be working on every element slowly starting with wind but before that I want you to learn your father's jutsu the ressengan and the Hirashin for safety that way you wont have to worry about being in too bad of a situation and also to keep your father's legacy maybe you can also surpass him he needed seals to use Hirashin but maybe you won't" said Kurama.

Naruto nodded and did what was requested of him which was easy when he had been practicing the shadow clone jutsu in his mind.

After a five hour spar Naruto and Hinata collapsed and started breathing heavily Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "You did a great job Hinata-chan" Naruto said.

"Y-You too N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

Naruto then got an idea and his smile became even bigger if possible. "Hey Hinata I am going to go to the Hokage and request that you and me be on the same squad when we graduate I mean we complement each other" said Naruto before sending three clones to the Hokage's office by the time his clones reached the Hokage's office there was only one left and once in the room he looked around to make sure he was alone. "Hokage-sama I have one more request" said Naruto.

"Go on Naruto what is your new request" asked Sarutobi.

"Well me and Hinata were talking and we want to be on the same team" Naruto said.

"I will see what I can do but that means other teams will be messed up" said Sarutobi.

"What if I had the Byakugan then could I be put on Hinata's Team?" asked Naruto.

"Well since Hinata is good at scouting then most likely" said Sarutobi.

"Well I guess that is all thank you Hokage-sama" said Naruto before smiling.

"Well other then what I want to show you which is this" the Naruto clone said as he did the hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu" said the Naruto clone as ten more Naruto's appeared in the room shocking Sarutobi.

"Where did you learn this jutsu?" asked Sarutobi.

"Let's just say my tenant the Kyuubi showed me last night and well I was practicing she even told me that the reason I can't do the clone jutsu is because I have too much chakra and not enough control" said the Naruto clone with a smile before the other ten disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto is there anything else you would like to tell me" asked Sarutobi.

"Well Kyuubi has been training me in jutsu and chakra control and Hinata in her clans style so we can both look out for one another as well as Kyuubi said that she wants to see me happy and safe" said Naruto before smiling again at another idea. "Hokage-sama it looks like you are having trouble with paperwork again" stated Naruto.

"Yes paperwork is one of the only things we Kage consider our true enemy" said Sarutobi.

"Well I was thinking If you used Shadow clone jutsu and made at least four or five clones you could cut the time you have to do paperwork a lot shorter and take more time on each paper" stated Naruto with a huge smile.

Sarutobi reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a two by four that had instructions and an arrow that pointed to a target at one end of the piece of wood the instructions read. "If someone points out something so obvious that you should have known it beforehand hit head here". Sarutobi then preceded to hit his head on the target on the two by four earning a laugh from Naruto before Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke making Sarutobi realize that he was just talking to a shadow clone the whole time.

**Namekaze compound training grounds**

Naruto just received the memories from the clone that was talking to the Hokage and burst out laughing making Hinata confused. "Hinata… I… just….told the Hokage that if he wanted to have less paperwork to use the shadow clone jutsu and he pulled out a two by four and started hitting his head with it" Naruto said trying to stop laughing the whole time but ended up getting Hinata and Kurama to start laughing.

"Ok Naruto that was the funniest prank you have pulled yet even though it wasn't intended as a prank" said Kurama.

'Kurama could you give me a doujutsu that can copy the doujutsu and or bloodlines of others?' asked Naruto.

'Ya I think I could by tomorrow you will be able to copy any doujutsu jutsu or bloodlines of anyone you look at that is using their abilities but I ask that you say sorry if you copy it from someone close to you' said Kurama .

'Thank you Kurama-chan' Naruto said making Kurama blush.

"Hey Naruto-kun what do you think we should do right now?" asked Hinata.

"Well Hinata-chan I think we should both get cleaned up then head to bed after a little healthy food" said Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto walked back inside the house and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then headed upstairs to the shower Naruto looked at Hinata and allowed her to go first while he set up her bed. Fifteen minutes later Hinata walked out of the shower and then laid in Naruto's and waited for him under the blankets then another fifteen minutes later and Naruto walked out of the shower in a pair of fresh boxers and got under the blankets with Hinata who cuddled with him because she wanted to cheer him up after that note he read.

**The next day (5 am)**

Naruto woke up with a pain in both his eyes he shot up and ran to the bathroom but not without alerting Hinata who ran up to him worried about the pain he was in and activated her Byakugan without realizing that his new doujutsu was active Hinata put her hand on Naruto to tell him his chakra was fine but when Naruto turned around his new Doujutsu copied the Byakugan without him meaning to and then his eyes return from orange with a red star-shaped pupil to their normal ocean blue. Naruto then looked at Hinata with his ocean blue eyes and tears running down his face. "I'm sorry Hinata I think I copied your Byakugan" Naruto said startling Hinata.

"What do you mean you copied my Byakugan and its ok I won't be mad" said Hinata.

Naruto did the hand sign for activating the Byakugan. "Byakugan" Naruto said as his eyes turned pale white with veins extending from the sides Naruto continued to look at Hinata who was surprised even though Naruto was looking at her chakra system then Naruto deactivated the Byakugan. "Again sorry Hinata for copying your Byakugan" said Naruto.

"Don't be sorry Naruto-kun it just means that my family might accept you a little easier" said Hinata. "I mean you are the only one who can copy bloodlines doujutsu and jutsu that anyone will know of" she finished.

Naruto and Hinata then went to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" said Sarutobi. Naruto and Hinata then opened the door and walked in closing the door behind them. "Ah Naruto, Hinata what can I do for you?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama we found out Naruto has a unique bloodline and is the only one to have said bloodline" said Hinata.

"What do you mean unique bloodline?" asked the old Hokage.

"Well Hokage-sama his bloodline allows him to copy other bloodlines, doujutsu or jutsu that he sees and he has already copied my Byakugan by accident" said Hinata.

"May I see his copied Byakugan and his doujutsu if that is what it is" asked Sarutobi earning a nod from Naruto.

"Byakugan" Naruto said activating his newly acquired Byakugan shocking the Third Hokage. Naruto then deactivated his Byakugan showing his Divine eye of the fox god (Kitsune no kami no kami no me) stunning the Hokage even more.

"Naruto when did this ability show itself?" asked the third Hokage.

"Well it started this morning when I woke up with extreme pain in my eyes but when I looked at Hinata I didn't think that I would have copied Hinata's doujutsu but I apologized as soon as I figured it out" said Naruto.

"Naruto that makes you the kind of ninja Orrochimaru wanted to be" said Sarutobi. "But you became that kind of ninja naturally" he finished.

Naruto looked at the window and saw Kakashi and without meaning to he copied his doujutsu as well thanks to Kakashi showing up outside the window when not expected. "Sorry Kakashi" said Naruto making Sarutobi look out the window then take out a different two by four that read "If extremely tardy shinobi shows up at wrong time hit head here" and starting hitting his head with said two by four.

"What are you sorry for Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"For copying your sharingan" said Naruto.

"Wait what how did you copy my sharingan?" asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi took over and explained how Naruto had just unlocked an extremely rare doujutsu that copies any bloodline doujutsu or jutsu just by him looking at the ninja to which Kakashi deadpanned. "I guess that would be my bad for being four hours late then lord third?" asked Kakashi earning a nod from Sarutobi. "Well I guess that its ok Naruto but in our spare time I will have to train you to use it" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata then walked to the door and went to open the door when the Hokage looked at Naruto. "You two will be entering the academy this year right because it starts in a couple days" said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. "Of course we are" the both said in unison.

Hinata smiled. "Thanks to staying with Naruto I am confident in my own abilities has grown but other than that I have become more proficient in the gentle fist" said Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto then left and headed home where they would start training. But this time Naruto would use his clones to practice with his two new doujutsu as well as practice a few new jutsu one being the ressengan and the other being the Hirashin. After seven hours of training with his doujutsu as well as the ressengan and the other being Hirashin he was exhausted. "Hey Hinata ready to go take a nap since we will be ready for the academy I wonder what kind of classes we will get but I was thinking of going to sleep and sleeping in tomorrow before training one last time before our first day in the academy" said Naruto. Naruto then created a shadow clone and sent it to the Hokage's office to ask a question. "Hokage-sama can you get Hiashi Hyuuga to come to the Namekaze compound I have a few things I want to discuss with him" said the Naruto clone.

"Sure I can I will even tell him to respect you while there and that your Hinata's training dummy to protect you from any harm" said Sarutobi.

**The next day at the Namekaze compound**

Naruto woke up and walked down stairs and prepared some tea and breakfast then just as he finished making breakfast he heard a knock at the door. "Come in I will be right there" said Naruto as he created a clone to finish with the food while he talked with Hiashi. Naruto walked to the door and walked with Hiashi to the living room and sat down across from him.

Hiashi looked at Naruto. "I hear you are training my daughter in the gentle fist now while I am happy as her father I want to know how she has been doing and also I have a few questions" said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled. "Hiashi-sama your daughter has improved greatly and well I could show you but would you like some tea first while I show you a few things that are to be kept between us if that's alright with you" said Naruto.

"I would like some tea and that would be fine" said Hiashi.

"Now Hiashi the other day I woke up with some extreme pain in my eyes and didn't know that my doujutsu activated so this isn't my fault entirely I thought someone stabbed me in the eyes but when Hinata ran to my side to find out what was wrong I accidentally copied your family's doujutsu but I have already apologized to Hinata for that and I thought you deserved one too but this could also prove to help us both and also if it wasn't for Kakashi showing up three hours late again I wouldn't have copied his sharingan accidentally but like I said this can help me train Hinata to defend against the sharingan as well as help me train her in the gentle fist but I wanted your permission first" said Naruto. Hiashi just sat there stunned wondering how its possible to copy doujutsu but then thought that the elders couldn't complain about Naruto being around Hinata when he could copy any doujutsu, jutsu or bloodline. Just then Naruto's clone came in with the tea and served Hiashi some.

"It is fine don't worry but you just made it easier for the elders to accept her being here with you without her having that caged bird seal applied on her head if there was a way to prevent the elders from applying the seal then I would support it hell removal of said seal would be great" said Hiashi.

Naruto then stood up and Hiashi followed suit with Naruto leading Hiashi to the training ground where Hinata was training against one hundred of Naruto's shadow clones shocking Hiashi at the rate to which Hinata had improved she was preforming the eight trigrams sixty four palms with ease and even going up to the one hundred twenty eight palms before she stopped turned to Naruto and Hiashi and bowed. "Hello father it is nice to see you again" said Hinata without even a single stutter shocking her father.

Hiashi stood there wondering when or how she got her confidence. "Hinata when and how did you become so confident I mean you usually stutter and you have improved greatly I think you will be the next Hyuuga heir but the longer you stay in the Namekaze compound the more we can put off putting that forsaken seal on either you or your sister" said Hiashi.

"Well I think it was when I slept with Naruto to try to cheer him up after he read the letter that his father left him I mean I never seen him cry before but he was literally crying so I slept with him to help him recover that was the first night ever since he wanted to be my boyfriend so I said yes and also he has helped me with every jutsu our clan knows he lets me use his clones to practice and also I want to marry him when he becomes chuunin" said Hinata stunning Hiashi more.

"Hiashi nothing happened when we slept together or since she just reminds me that she cares by staying by my side and well I love her" said Naruto.

"Naruto I want to see what you know of the gentle fist" said Hiashi challenging Naruto to a spar.

"Ok Hiashi don't hold back because I won't and don't worry I know medical jutsu so if I close your tenketsu I will reopen them" said Naruto.

Naruto dropped into the gentle fist stance and Hiashi did the same before Naruto disappeared from Hiashi's sight for a second before reappearing behind him about to use eight trigrams sixty four palms Hiashi barely dodged the first strike ending up with a dislocated shoulder Hiashi then realized that Naruto has advanced as much as Hinata and called the match. "Impressive Naruto you did what no one outside the clan has ever done and surpassed even our strongest elder and that is a feat to be proud of" Hiashi said.

Naruto looked like he was about to collapse and Hinata rushed to his side and helped him stand. "Thank you Hiashi-sama and don't worry I will protect Hinata with my life" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata go get some rest and be at the academy tomorrow and show them what you can do" said Hiashi as he started to leave. "How did you learn the Hirashin Naruto" he asked stopping at the door.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile. "I found the scroll for it in my dad's library it took a while but it still isn't perfect I am still trying to find a way to use the jutsu without the seals so I could go anywhere in a second" said Naruto.

After Hiashi left Naruto and Hinata went to bed and slept till five am the next day.

**The next morning at five am**

Naruto and Hinata woke up then jumped in the shower and got dressed before Naruto looked at Hinata. "Would you like to show up to school with your boyfriend using Hirashin to bring you there?" asked Naruto earning a nod from Hinata. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and used Hirashin to suddenly appear in the academy. Then Hinata took a seat at the back of the class and Naruto sat beside her and then kissed her before facing the front of the class soon Sasuke Uchiha followed by the rest of the class then soon as everyone arrived Iruka Umino appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello class I am Iruka Umino your teacher this year" said Iruka. "Today we will be doing a spar in the training field" he finished before leading the class to the training field.

"Now when I call your names you will stand opposite each other and start when I say" Iruka said.

(I will skip most of the fights except Naruto or Hinata vs their appointment)

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka as Naruto and Kiba stood in the circle opposite each other. "You may begin" he finished.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a smile. Naruto dropped into the gentle fist stance and began to prepare to strike Naruto then smiled. "You're in my field of deviation. Eight trigrams sixty-four palms" said Naruto as he struck Kiba's tenketsu shutting down each of his chakra points. Kiba then fell to the ground unable to move everyone including Iruka was stunned.

"Well how did I do Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Iruka snapped out of his shock. "Very impressive Naruto but I didn't know you knew the Hyuuga's style" said Iruka.

"Well there is a lot you don't know that I just found out myself" said Naruto.

"Okay then Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka it is your turn to show us your abilities" said Iruka. Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips before heading into the arena across from Ino.

"You stand no chance against me" said Ino.

"We will see about that" said Hinata.

Hinata went into the gentle fist stance before immediately using the same jutsu Naruto had just used. "Eight trigrams sixty-four palms" said Hinata before finishing the attack paralyzing Ino.

A stunned Iruka looked at Hinata. "I-I guess you and Naruto have been training each other" said Iruka.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes he is my boyfriend after all" said Hinata.

Naruto smiled at what Hinata said to Iruka. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto and Hinata creating five shadow clones in front of Iruka shocking him.

"Where did you learn that jutsu?" asked Iruka.

"I learnt it from a dream" Naruto lied. "Then taught Hinata" he finished.

"Well I guess you do qualify for graduation and I will give you your headbands today but you will still have to show up to keep appearances" said Iruka.

"Oh don't worry I was going to scare the shit out of Mizuki with that technique I think Mizuki wants to steal the forbidden scroll or wants someone like me to so I want you and lord Hokage to play along and make it look like I actually did when he will have handed me a fake scroll that is identical to the original so I can fool him" said Naruto. Iruka looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Ok Naruto I will trust you but when are you going to pull this off?" asked Iruka.

"Tonight" Naruto answered.

**Time skip 8 pm outside the Hokage's office**

Every ninja was standing outside the Hokage's office waiting to find out what the Hokage called them all for.

"I want all shinobi to spread out and find Naruto he has stolen the Forbidden scroll of sealing find him and bring him here alive" said the Third Hokage. "Now go" he finished.

Every ninja had went in every possible direction to find Naruto. Iruka however knew where Naruto would be and went to find him.

(Ill skip what Iruka says because I am keeping it cannon)

Soon Mizuki showed up. "Hello Naruto I see Iruka found you before I did" said Mizuki.

Naruto smiled. "Ya and I know all you want is this scroll well you can take it from my dead body" Naruto said.

"Watch what you wish for because that wish will be granted by me now Die you demon fox" said Mizuki. "Oh and after I am done with you I will kill Iruka just as a precaution" he finished with an evil smile on his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER HARM IRUKA OR I WILL KILL YOU" Yelled Naruto.

"What can you do demon fox" Said Mizuki.

"Pay you back One million fold MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" said Naruto creating one million shadow clones half with sharingan the other half with the Byakugan. Naruto then used his clones as a way to unlock his eyes true power. "Mangekyo sharingan Kamui Naruto style" said Naruto as he used his clones sharingan to teleport Mizuki to another dimension along with five hudred clones to keep an eye on him. Naruto then dispelled all the clones that weren't in the other dimension. "Iruka go tell Lord Hokage that Ibiki and Anko should be ready for some fun interrogation" said Naruto as Iruka left for the Hokage's office. Naruto then started to walk to the Hokage's office when he noticed something off about the night soon Orrochimaru appeared in front of Naruto. "What would you like snake?" asked Naruto before creating another five thousand clones without using hand signs to go retrieve the Hokage and let all ninja know that Orrochimaru is in front of the real him just as he sent his clones off Orrochimaru smiled.

"You are a prime specimen you have not only defeated Mizuki but you used both the Byakugan and sharingan at the same time to defeat your opponent" said Orrochimaru.

Naruto went into the gentle fist stance. "Stay away from me snake or you will join your comrade in death" said Naruto as he activated the Byakugan in one eye and the sharingan in the other which soon changed to the renningan with nine tomoe. "Ameterasu" said Naruto as black flames enveloped Orrochimaru only for Orrochimaru to escape using his ability to exit his real body with another body this repeated for five minutes and Orrochimaru was starting to get aggravated. "Orrochimaru are you having trouble keeping up with a little kid" Taunted Naruto.

Orrochimaru bit his hands and slammed them to the ground after a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu" said Orrochimaru as a giant snake appeared right under him.

"You want to play dirty do you I guess I can show you my true self Orrochimaru" said Naruto before asking Kurama if he can unlock the gate and have her as a partner earning a nod before Naruto unlocked the gate and entering Kurama mode. "Are you ready Orrochimaru?" asked Naruto as he jumped on top of a yellow with black lines Nine tailed fox. "Because here we come if you don't brace yourself you might die from this next attack" said Naruto as he put his hand by his side and creating a blue sphere of chakra then adding wind chakra and his Ameterasu flames to it creating a new level of deadly jutsu. "Scorching wind style: Black flame ressenshuriken" said Naruto as he threw the black ressenshuriken at Orrochimaru only for Orrochimaru to move out of the way slightly but Naruto had already predicted this and changed the direction at the last second and then made it expand causing it to explode enveloping Orrochimaru in a black sphere that not only tore his skin off but burned him at the same time causing extreme damage to both Orrochimaru and his snake summon when the attack ended Orrochimaru fell to the ground completely unable to move or use his ability to create a new body. Naruto then walked up to Orrochimaru and tied him up soon the Hokage and fifty ninja arrived and saw Naruto in his Kurama cloak and a severely injured Orrochimaru on the ground.

"Naruto did you do this?" asked the Third Hokage.

"Yes I did your traitor is right there not able to move yet I was only trying to stall and by the way me and Kurama teamed up to defeat him apparently he attacked her while he was transformed into the Fourth Hokage before she attacked then led her to the village so she remembered the smell of snakes and agreed to help me and yet I was just toying with him mixing my ressengan with wind chakra and the black flames of the Ameterasu but I guess it was too much for him" Naruto said with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

The Third Hokage was shocked that Naruto not only teamed up with the Kyuubi but also defeated one of the legendary sannin with one move. "I will inform Jiraiya and Tsunade about this so they can be here when we deal with him" said Sarutobi.

Naruto looked at the Third Hokage. "Lord Third can I do something so I can ease some issues and so my parents can move on?" asked Naruto. Receiving a nod from the third Hokage. "Forbidden jutsu: edo tensei, Gedo art: Renne rebirth." Said Naruto as both Kushina and Minato came back from the grave before being fully revived. "Sorry Lord Third I just received the Rennegan when fighting Orrochimaru so I thought I would put it to good use" said Naruto. Sarutobi couldn't help but stare at Naruto who then deactivated both his doujutsu returning his eyes to normal before responding.

Naruto then exited Kurama mode. Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto. "Well Naruto I guess you surpassed me" said Minato.

Minato and Kushina proceeded to hug their son who was now seen as a hero by the shinobi present for defeating Orrochimaru. "How do you know that demon child and why aren't you killing him?" asked a random yet clueless ninja earning a facepalm from Sarutobi.

Sarutobi thought that there was now going to be a dead ninja when Kushina spoke up. "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY SOCHI AND WHY WOULD I KILL HIM WHEN YOU'RE THE REAL DEMON" yelled Kushina.

"H-he's your son well that explains a lot" the random ninja said before he lost his life.

"It was ok mom that's how I was treated since I was born so I am used to being killed and such" said Naruto.

Kushina and Minato looked at Sarutobi who sweatdropped. "Why didn't you protect our son?" they asked.

"Well if I did Danzo would have found a way to take over and use him as a weapon I was keeping my eyes on Danzo who only thought of himself and military power" said Sarutobi. "So Minato does this mean you will be the Hokage again?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes and another thing I will have Ibiki and Anko torture Danzo for seventy hours for treason" said Minato earning a collective sweatdrop from everyone there.

Naruto, Minato and Kushina headed to the Namekaze compound using Naruto's version of the Hirashin.

"Naruto you mastered the Hirashin to an extent not even the second could" said a surprised and dizzy Minato.

"Naruto hunny next time we walk" said Kushina. Soon Hinata walked out of the bedroom and saw Minato and Kushina beside her boyfriend.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and kissed her on the lips surprising his mom and dad. "Naruto when were you going to tell me that you had a girlfriend" said Minato.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "Mom, Dad this is Hinata Hyuuga my girlfriend and the love of my life as well as my training partner" said Naruto. Minato and Kushina bowed showing Hinata that she was an honored guest. "Hinata this is my mom Kushina Uzumaki also known as the red death of Konoha and my dad Minato Namekaze also known as the Fourth Hokage" finished Naruto. Hinata bowed in extreme respect for Minato and Kushina as they were known as the most powerful ninja in the leaf village.

"It is nice to meet you Hinata but don't you live in that Hyuuga clan compound?" asked Kushina.

"Well Naruto talked to lord third who talked to my father and well now I live here with Naruto sorry for sleeping with your son on my first night here but he had just read your letter to him and was really sad so I wanted to cheer him up no matter what" said Hinata earning a hug from Kushina.

"Well thank you for being there for Naruto and you can stay as long as you like" said Kushina and Minato in unison.

Naruto then decided to explain how he beat Orrochimaru from how he originally activated his Mangekyo sharingan and Byakugan only for the sharingan to become his Rennegan to how he mixed the ressengan with wind and fire chakra creating a majorly crispy Orrochimaru. After the explanation on how he defeated Orrochimaru Naruto then told everyone that he and Kurama are a team.

"Wow Naruto-kun I am glad you are not hurt but you beat one of the legendary sannin with ease" said Hinata.

"Well Naruto now that we are back among the living we would like our master bedroom back" said Kushina.

"Sure I will just move our stuff out and into the other room" said Naruto as he created ten shadow clones to make things go quicker and easier for Hinata after three minutes Naruto's clones dispelled indicating that the job was done so Naruto and Hinata went to their room to sleep and Kushina and Minato went to their room to sleep.

**The next day **

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba went to the academy and when they got there Iruka called all the names of the other students and when he got to Hinata and Naruto's names he just skipped them saying the Hokage already set up their teams. Soon it was time to announce the teams everyone would be on he went through the list and once he got to squad seven. "Team seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame needless to say Sakura was ecstatic that she was on the same team as her Sasuke. Team eight: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka" said Iruka.

"Why are the dobe and dobette on a team when they never even took the exam?" asked everyone including Kiba.

Iruka looked at Naruto and Hinata who put on their headbands and smiled as they created five shadow clones without hand signs earning jaw drops from the other students. "That is why you never underestimate your opponent they just preformed a forbidden jonnin level jutsu without hand signs and created five shadow clones easily out numbering you if they wanted I know Naruto could make over a million shadow clones like he did last night to defeat Mizuki after Mizuki stole the scroll of sealing and ran" said Iruka.

"Naruto, Hinata and Kiba your sensei is the genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yahui I was told you are supposed to meet her in the Hokage's office to start your first mission" said Iruka before dismissing everyone. Right after that Naruto and Hinata walked slowly to the house to spend some time together before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"blah" speech

'thought or mental link'

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto but thank you to those who gave me some ideas on what to write or what kinda stuff to add and what not.

**_Chapter Two: Naruto, Hinata and Kiba vs. Zabuza Momochi_**

**Three weeks later and a hell of a lot of D rank missions later**

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Kurenai were in the Hokage's office reporting from their last mission which was the dreaded demon cat mission. "Lord Third may we please have a higher ranked mission? We need a challenge that will suit our skills" said Naruto.

"Well you three are still gennin and I shouldn't give this mission to you till you have more experience but you know what you earned it I have a C rank escort mission where you are to transport a bridge builder back to his country the most trouble you should experience is a few bandits but other than that it should be easy" said Sarutobi before calling in Tazuna who immediately insulted Naruto. Naruto just shrugged off the insult before they were told to meet at the main gate the next morning. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Do you want to go out for supper before we go home?" asked Naruto earning a nod from Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku ramen shop to eat some miso ramen and Naruto did something not even Tsuchi or Ayame thought he would ever do. "Can I get one bowl of miso ramen for me and my girlfriend" said Naruto.

"Wait Naruto when did you get a girlfriend?" asked Tsuchi.

"Well before I started at the academy me and her got together oh and did you know my mom and dad are back and in the village again?" said Naruto.

"Wait didn't your parents die trying to get rid of the Kyuubi?" asked Ayame.

"Ya but I used two forbidden jutsu to completely reverse that mistake" said Naruto just as Kushina and Minato arrived.

"Mi-Minato, Ku-Kushina Your back" said Tsuchi.

"Yup thanks to our son" said Minato.

Naruto and Hinata slowly ate their ramen enjoying every bite before finishing their small meal. Naruto paid for their meal before they went to go home Naruto and Hinata went to bed early so they would be ready for their next mission Naruto then looked at Hinata. "We should stop by Kiba's place tomorrow before heading to the gate" said Naruto before setting the alarm for five in the morning.

**The next morning (5 am)**

Naruto and Hinata woke up to their alarm and got dressed then walked to Kiba's place where they found Kiba talking to a dog that wasn't listening to him. "Hi Kiba who is that you're talking to?" asked Naruto.

"Hi Naruto. This dog? She has no name or owner she doesn't respond to anyone since her mother left she doesn't even let anyone touch her" said Kiba.

"May I try to pet her?" asked Naruto.

"Sure go ahead just watch she might bite you" said Kiba.

Naruto walked to the dog and slowly put his hand on her head petting her gently shocking everyone. "Mom Naruto just pet our nameless one" said Kiba. Soon Kiba's mom walked out to see Naruto still petting the nameless pup.

"Would you like to give her a name?" asked Kiba's mom.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything" said Naruto.

"No don't worry about it. You are the first person she has accepted or allowed to pet her ever so go ahead" said Kiba's mom.

"Well pup how do you like the Name Akane?" asked Naruto earning a happy yup from the pup.

"Well that is a surprise she never let anyone name her either" said Kiba.

"I guess she is your pup now she will be living with you just so you know but if you ever need anything just come here" said Kiba's mom.

"Would you be ok merging your clan with the Namekaze clan who the last member is the fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"We would love to be a part of the clan that the fourth Hokage belonged to but it would take forever to build a new area to live over there" said Kiba's mom.

"Don't worry about that I will deal with that after our mission" said Naruto.

"How?" she asked.

"I will use Hirashin to move this whole compound to the location but all the members should be out of the compound I don't want anyone to get hurt so please when I get back can you do that for me" said Naruto.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all held hands before Akane jumped on Naruto's head then Naruto used Hirashin to teleport them to the village gates where Tazuna and Kurenai were waiting and apparently had just arrived. "Morning Kurenai-sensei and Bridge builder Tazuna" said Naruto.

After they all said their greetings they headed of for the land of waves where the bridge was supposed to be built. (I'm going to skip a bit because I am keeping most of the walking and boating scenes cannon minus the characters in them)

Soon the five of them walked past a puddle of water that to Naruto seemed out of place. Naruto gave everyone in the group a signal to be on guard not to long after two hidden mist ninja came out of the puddle and tried to attack Tazuna only to be stopped by Naruto and Hinata. "Kurenai, Kiba Guard Tazuna we don't know if there are others" said Naruto before he entered Kurama mode sharing his chakra with Hinata and Akane who become more powerful from the nine tails chakra cloak they received from being in contact with Naruto's body.

Naruto then activated his sharingan and put the two brothers under a genjutsu and proceeded to tie them up. "Well that was relatively easy but Tazuna why did you ask for a c rank mission when this is obviously closer to a B rank or A rank? Now if you want us to continue to take you to your destination and protect you please explain" asked Naruto.

Tazuna sighed and explained how where he is from is a dirt poor village that is being run into the ground by Gato and that he is building a bridge to help his village get the supplies it needs. (Ok now I am going to skip to till they are almost off the ferry)

Naruto and the group were walking a few minutes outside of the small town they arrived in. "Duck" yelled Naruto quickly everyone ducked and a huge sword flew over their heads. "Took you long enough Zabuza Momochi" said Naruto.

"Well seems my reputation precedes me for a runt like you to know who I am" said Zabuza.

Naruto then preceded to activate both the Byakugan and sharingan and focused on Zabuza. "Hinata, Kurenai and Kiba watch the bridge builder in Magi formation and I will deal with Zabuza I may be just a gennin but I am also the only one with more than one doujutsu so I will be the best choice" said Naruto before everyone did as they were told.

"So a lowly gennin thinks he can beat me" said Zabuza before he took his silent killing pose. Naruto then noticed Zabuza was in between his team so he charged in and entered Kurama mode before using the ressengan on Zabuza's stomach sending him flying and dispelling his water clone saving his team and the bridge builder. Zabuza then trapped who he thought was Naruto in the water prison jutsu but found out it was a clone. Naruto then used the ressengan under the water to create a whirlpool then switched out with a clone while the real Naruto got on all fours and Akane joined in before transforming into her human form a brunette with long brown hair Naruto's clothes and yellow eyes. Naruto smiled. "Sorry for copying your clan's jutsu Kiba I figured I would fight beside Akane right now to see how much training I need. Fang over Fang" said Naruto as he and Akane started spinning like drills and hit Zabuza from both sides effectively knocking him out. Soon a mist hunter nin showed up and tried to take the unconscious Zabuza with her but was stopped by Naruto as Naruto disappeared and reappeared with Zabuza in front of him being burnt by black flames the hunter nin went to try to put the flames out but was stopped by Naruto again who affirmed they wouldn't go out unless he wanted them to and that he was dead the hunter nin started to cry then attacked Naruto with ice needles Naruto just disappeared and reappeared knocking her out and putting a sleep seal on her so she stays asleep till they arrive in the hidden leaf. The group then continued on to Tazuna's house and slept the night then headed to the bridge while Naruto left a clone to protect Tazuna's family while they protected Tazuna.

Once at the bridge Naruto created five hundred clones to help with building the bridge so that he can keep a look out soon Gato came to kill the bridge builder with his army of mercenaries. Naruto then smiled as he prepared an extra-large ressenshuriken and threw it at Gato only to hit two hundred mercenaries in one attack when the attack faded Gato was standing there in shock at how his army was destroyed in mere seconds. Naruto walked up to Gato and looked him in the eyes before using a new jutsu he just thought up. "Wind style: super atomic Destruction jutsu" said Naruto as Gato stopped breathing and Naruto walked away as Gato's body was completely torn apart and all that was left was blood. Naruto and the gang helped Tazuna finish the bridge which with Naruto having made a total of five thousand clones took five days. After that Naruto and group including the still unconscious hunter nin who was finally un-masked headed to Konoha for mission report.

**Two hours later in Konoha**

Naruto and the gang walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office with Haku still unconscious thanks to the sleep tag. "Lord Third we have finished our c rank mission turned A rank and as proof here is Zabuza Momochi's head and his partner Haku well she is asleep but I will keep her at the Namekaze compound for protection seeing as she is the last of the Hyuuton bloodline so she will be a great asset to the village" said Naruto earning a look of astonishment from the aged Hokage.

"Wait you killed Zabuza Momochi and still finished the mission that was supposed to be a lower rank?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes and Tazuna said that the reason he said it was a c rank is that his village doesn't have the money for the more expensive missions because of Gato who I also killed" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto congratulations you completed your mission and will be paid accordingly but for now take Haku to your place and tell her that she is not to leave the leaf village or she will be executed" said Sarutobi dismissing Naruto and group.

Naruto, Hinata and Akane went home taking Haku with them Naruto said to Hinata that he wanted to be alone with Haku when she woke for a few hours so he could explain her situation to her and help her adjust to being in Konoha Hinata just agreed.

Soon Kurama started talking to Akane. 'Do you want to be with Naruto? I can sense that you care a lot for him and that you know the laws that state that a dog and human can't be together but I will help you by rewriting your DNA making you part human' said Kurama Akane just agreed to the idea and Kurama then started to pour her chakra into Akane slowly transforming her into a half human half dog that can speak full English as well as understand what other dogs are saying Naruto then gave her some of his clothes for the time being. Naruto and Akane then sat in front of Haku and removed the sleep tag.

"Where am I?" asked Haku.

"You are in the hidden leaf village and you are not allowed to leave or you will be executed but as long as you stay in my place I will protect you and also as proof that Zabuza is dead here is his head" said Naruto as he pulled out Zabuza's head putting it back in the seal quickly.

"Master I will do as you command if you want me for my abilities or as a tool or for my body I am yours" said Haku as she bowed.

'Naruto-sama maybe you can use this to restore her bloodline and well make your bloodline continue to spread' whispered Akane.

'I know that but you know I want Hinata's permission first' whispered Naruto.

'I understand Naruto-sama' said Akane.

"Master what is your name?" asked Haku.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the next Hokage" said Naruto.

"Master Naruto what do you want me to do?" asked Haku.

"For now I want you to go shower and then after you and me will go see Lord third to see if we can get you in as a Konoha shinobi" said Naruto.

"Yes master" said Haku as she left and walked to the shower to go freshen up. Naruto then went to the bedroom to get changed when he found Haku getting undressed for the shower Naruto immediately span around and walked downstairs. Naruto then sat on the couch and relaxed when he decided to walk up to the bedroom again to get his clothes but once there his curiosity got the better of him and he peeked in the bathroom.

"Master is that you?" asked Haku.

"Yes just checking if you need anything" said Naruto.

"Ya can you please scrub my back I can't seem to reach" said Haku.


End file.
